Dreams
by Dystant
Summary: Robin finds that nightmares can sometimes lead to things beyond your wildest dreams. RobStar Oneshot Quite Fluffy


**Dreams **

A short story by Dystant

Robin finds that nightmares can sometimes lead to things beyond your wildest dreams.

Author Notes: Ok, go easy on me, this is my first ever Fan-Fiction. I've had the idea for a while, but it's taken me a while to get it down. I have tried to proof read it for mistakes, but I'm sure I'll have missed something. If I have please point it out to me. Also, if you've got any constructive ideas on how to improve my writing, I'd be very grateful for them!

Key:

"" Speech

''Thoughts

_Italics _Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. If I did, it'd be a lot fluffier :D**

* * *

_He'd just taken out the fourth drone, after getting the downed members of the team to safety._

'_OK, that leaves just one more to go…'_

_He was suddenly knocked off balance by a large explosion. Turning round, he spotted a petite figure falling from the heavens._

"Starfire!"

_The figure seemed to be falling off the edge of the cliff. Without second thought he broke into a sprint. Throwing a small bird-a-rang absent mindedly, the small 5 of his mind not focusing on the rapidly descending alien noted the passing of a small section of a hydraulics a few seconds later. It made the note to tell he rest of his mind that it was now five down when he wasn't so busy._

_He saw Starfire pass the edge of the cliff._

_Firing a line into the ground he dived after her a second later. The problem was, she'd been accelerating a bit longer than he had, and he'd already used his other line. _

_There was only one thing for it._

_Making himself as streamlined as possible, he made a silent pray to any gods in attendance (there's always one!) that wind resistance would be on his side today. He looked passed the alien to get a good idea of how long he had._

'_When did those rocks at the bottom get so sharp?'_

_He didn't have too long either though it was a big cliff, he must have close to 100 metres left, she was moving too quickly._

"Come on Starfire! Wake up and fly!"

_It was going to be close._

_30 metres…_

_20 metres…_

_10 metres…_

_He was so close._

_Reaching out with one hand, he pressed a small button on the line he held in the other, which quickly tightened._

_He missed, jarring to a halt as she fell the last few metres._

'_Oh god no!'_

"Starfire!"

He sat up, shaking and breathing heavily, his face a disconcerting shade of grey.

'What? Where?'

"I am here robin. I believe you are having one of the 'nightmares'"

Robin turned to the source of the soothing melodic voice that had just addressed him. Starfire sat on the edge of his bed, illuminated from the side by light invading through the open door. The dream still heavily embedded in his head, Robin subconsciously checked for any evidence of holes made by sharp rocks. All he found was tanned skin, and the latest purple satin cropped pyjamas bought on a recent trip to the 'mall of shopping' with raven.

Ever the detective, his eyes took in the evidence quickly; the way her hair fell around her shoulders. The complementary cut of her top. The smooth legs that appeared from beneath her loose shorts. The worried expression upon her flawless face. She was beautiful. She was definitely still alive.

"Thank god Starfire."

Still acting on impulse, and still half asleep, he quickly pulled the Tamaranian princess into a fierce hug.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered quietly.

"I… I…"

Robin barely heard her stutter in an attempt to reply. He was too busy calming himself with the proof she was not a rather large piece of Swiss cheese. Even so, his mind was bound to catch up at some point…

'OHMYGOD! WHATAMIDOING!'

In a blink of an eye, Robin was across the room and pressed back against the wall, again breathing heavily, though this time his face was bright red as the blush took over.

He wasn't the only one who was blushing. Starfire was still sitting in the same position, her eyes staring forward, pink hue visible on her cheeks.

"I… I am not lost robin. I… never left."

"Oh god Star, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I never meant…"

'I never meant to hug you.'

'I never meant to show you how I felt.'

'I never meant to feel this way.'

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologise Robin."

Starfire turned to face him, a kind smile making its way slowly across her features, though a light blush still remained.

"It… It is I who should be doing the apologising. I came into your room when I heard you calling my name, but I should have left when I saw you were asleep. It's just, you seemed so restless, I… I wanted to…"

Again the girl turned away from Robin, her blush intensifying.

Robin quickly glanced at a clock. It was just past 3am.

"What are you doing on this side of the tower at 3 anyway Star?" Robin enquired, the previous events temporarily overshadowed by his inquisitive nature.

"I had awoken from a… dream. It was my intention to get a glass of water"

"But the kitchen is no where near my room?"

"I… I must have still been the 'half asleep.'"

Starfire faced away from robin as she spoke, looking slightly to the left, crossing her legs, and capping it with a small half-hearted giggle. Starfire was never very good at lying.

'Hmmm… suspicious…'

"I can always tell when you lie Star. You've never really got the hang of it."

"I have not had a lot of practice"

"So, you going to tell me why you were near my room?"

Starfire continued to look away from Robin. She was now blushing deeply right down to her chest.

'She's so beautiful.'

Robin forced himself to suppress a love struck sigh. He slowly walked back across and sat back down on the bed next to the alien princess. After taking a look at her nervous form…

'Nervous? I swear she's shaking!'

… Robin decided to drape an arm across her shoulders. He sensed Starfire jump slightly at the contact, before relaxing into the light embrace, placing her head on Robin's shoulder, a small sigh leaving her lips. However Robin was still worried about her nervousness.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yes."

Starfire's answer came in the form of a barely audible whisper, a complete contrast from her usual loud persona.

"Is this to do with your dream?"

"I can not say."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"It-It was not"

Robin sat in silent contemplation for a second.

'What kind of dream would make her come to this part of the tower except a nightmare?'

The answer was right in front of him. He knew it, but he just couldn't quite reach it.

"Robin, do you mind if I ask you what your nightmare was about?"

The question sliced through the Boy Wonder's ponderings (insert hot knife & butter metaphor here). Oh well, it was better to get this out of the way now, instead of having the embarrassment of it coming up at the breakfast table. Robin could just imagine the evil expressions on Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces. He could even imagine a spark of amusement in Raven's calm demeanour.

"Friend Robin?"

"Ah sorry Star, I was off in my own little world?"

"But Robin, you never left the room?"

Robin smiled slightly at Star's confusion. She was just too cute sometimes.

"It's just an expression Star, I was just concentrating on my thoughts."

"Oh… did you therefore not hear my question?"

Robin rewound the last few exchanges between them in his head. Ah yes, it was something about his nightmare.

"The nightmare? Well Star, we were fighting these drones, and just as I was about to finish it there was this explosion and I saw you falling. I dived after you, and I woke up just as you were going to hit…"

Robin could feel his chest tightening slightly, and found himself looking pensively at his feet. Just the idea of Starfire being hurt felt so wrong. Subconsciously he hugged Starfire closer to him.

"I see."

Robin turned to see Starfire looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

"You were… very worried about my well-being? This is the reason for you giving me the hug?"

"Of course I was worried Star. If anything ever happened to you…"

'…I don't know what I'd do. I don't even want to think about it.'

"It's just the dream seemed so real."

"There is no need to worry Robin. I am undamaged."

Robin was again drawn back to the Tamaranian girls emerald eyes, this time by the gentle tone in her voice. He was startled by how close she was. Backing away slightly, and blushing greatly Robin attempted to get his thoughts back in order, and off the hypnotising image of Starfire's perfect features.

Struggling to fill in the silence, Robin stuttered out the first thing in his head.

"S-So I've told you my dream, do I get to hear yours?"

Starfire looked intensely at Robin before looking away slightly. Robin noted the light colouring that returned (again) to Starfire's cheeks as she began to recall…

"I dreamt that I was falling (a terrifying thing for someone who can fly), I was falling quickly with the ground racing towards me. Shutting my eyes I waited for impact. It never came. I found myself held in a strong embrace, caught at the last moment. I opened my eyes to look upon my saviour… it was then I awoke."

Robin found he could just about make out the emotions Starfire had been feeling by observing the reactions as she gave her description. She was a very expressive person. He could read the fear from the falling, especially the idea of impact. He then noted the dreamy expression as she recalled the embraced, but was confused by the obvious increase in her blush on mentioning her 'saviour'. Robin found he didn't like this saviour.

"Did you see who it was who caught you?"

"He… He was wearing a mask…"

"What did it look like?"

Starfire did not reply, instead she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Robin, do you remember when we first met?"

It was now Robin's turn at the blushing game. How could he not remember when they first met? He could still feel Starfire's lips against his own when she was learning the language.

"When I learnt the language from you, I found the experience… pleasant. R-Recently I have been having thoughts about how it would feel to try learning more from you."

Was she implying what Robin thought she was Implying?

"Raven has been telling me that you are dense…"

Robin cringed, silently cursing the creepy one.

"…And that I… I would have to be the one to 'make the first move'…"

Robin looked at Starfire with denial-induced confusion plastered across his features. Starfire was struggling to force her words out, fingers acting out the ideas in her head.

"…But I have been unsure about Raven's assessment of your feelings, so I have refrained from doing so."

Starfire turned again to look at Robin, he could tell her eyes were looking for something.

"However, your actions after you woke up tonight have given me hope, and I have decided… to do… this."

Robin felt Starfire grab each side of his head and pull him forwards. Their lips met, and this time in wasn't for foreign language lessons. For a second robin was in shock, unable to take in the rapid sequence of events. However, his subconscious was not going to let this chance slip away, and slowly Robin found himself sinking into the kiss. Starfire's lips felt so soft against his own. She was perfect.

"Mmmm…"

With a small moan, Starfire pulled back breaking the kiss. Looking at her heavy lidded eyes, Robin quickly fought to rid his mind of lustful thoughts.

"Robin, I-I wish to be your friend who is also a girl. Would you be my friend who is also a boy."

Robin watched Starfire look up at him from the curled up, super-nervous pose she had quickly taken whilst asking.

"Nothing could possibly make me happier Star!"

"Oh Robin!"

Suddenly the boy wonder found himself being crushed in a galactic sized hug.

"Star… Can't… Breath!"

"Oh I'm sorry Robin, I was just so happy."

"No problem Star, no damage was done."

Robin watched as Starfire gave out a small yawn. Hardly surprising, it was nearly 4am!

"Star, it's late, you should go and get some sleep. We can talk again after breakfast."

"But Robin, I came in here to help with you nightmares."

Robin noted the slightly mischievous expression on Starfire's face.

"After this Star, trust me, I could only have good dreams."

"But Robin, when I was younger, I always found the best way to rid myself of nightmares was to find my K'Norfka and snuggle up to them. I feel I must offer myself as someone you can snuggle up to."

Robin found himself laughing at Starfire's forwardness.

"How can I argue with that Star?"

Smiling brilliantly, Robin climbed back into bed offering a space to his new 'friend who is also a girl,' who climbed in afterwards and immediately latched onto his side.

A few minutes later all that could be heard was the regular breathing of two teens having wonderful dreams.


End file.
